The Vampire I Met First
by inaworldoffantasy
Summary: Damon and Elena did meet first, when a fight between Matt and Elena drove her away from the party. Damon did compel her to forget him, but he didn't know that she was a Gilbert. The Gilbert's never forgot their history in Mystic Falls, and would never go out at night without protecting themselves.


**Story Blurb: **Damon and Elena did meet first, when a fight between Matt and Elena drove her away from the party. Damon did compel her to forget him, but he didn't know that she was a Gilbert. The Gilbert's never forgot their history in Mystic Falls, and would never go out at night without protecting themselves.

**Note from the Writer on this Story: **So this story would just not leave my mind, so I figured I better get it on paper! Basically, the story will be continue on the season 1 storyline, only irretrievably altered by the fact that Elena remembers her first encounter with Damon. I hope that you all enjoy it!

**Note from the Writer for this Chapter: _I spend the first part of this chapter recapping the end of 3x22_** (from Elena's point of view) for anyone who wants or needs the context, so if you have already recently watched it,_** I have included notes as to where the story starts to deviate from the canon.**_ If anyone would just prefer to watch it, this scene opens at 3x22, at 33:30.

**A Meeting I'm not Likely to Forget**

***_Start of Scene from 3x22_ ***

'I'll call you later,' I said and hanging up on Bonnie.

*Whoosh*

'Katherine.'

I looked up from my phone to see a man in front of me, a half-smile, half confused look on his face. I furrowed my brow in confusion. 'Um… no, I'm' I said, looking behind me to see if he's talking to someone else. Seeing that no-one's there, I said 'I'm Elena.'

The man looks confused, though not disbelieving, looking off to the side as if in deep thought. 'Oh,' he says, making eye contact again, shaking his head. 'You, you just look… I'm sorry. You just look, really remind me of someone. I'm Damon.'

Still feeling confused with this encounter, I said, 'Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere.'

'You're one to talk,' said Damon, smiling now, 'you're out here all by yourself.'

'It's Mystic Falls' I said, shrugging. 'Nothing bad ever happens here'.

Damon nods, an unconvinced 'yea' sound coming out of his mouth with a smile.

After a moment of silence, I explained 'I got into a fight with my boyfriend,' showing my phone as if explaining what I'd been doing out here all alone.

Damon nods, giving me a look, 'about what?' he asked, then put up his hands defensively, if not mockingly, 'may I ask?'

I nodded, remembering the argument with exasperation, 'Life, future. He's got it all mapped out.'

Damon gave me a knowing look 'you don't want it?'

I shrugged, 'I don't know what I want'.

Damon shrugged his shoulders knowingly, 'well that's not true,' he says, looking me in the eyes, 'you want what everybody wants'.

I felt a smirk fall onto my lips at those words. 'What, a mysterious stranger who has all the answers?'

Damon laughed in a self-depreciating way, 'hmm, well let's just say that I've been around a long time.' I couldn't help but smile at that. 'I've learned a few things,' Damon said, almost pouting.

'So Damon,' I said, smiling, 'tell me, what is it that I want?'

Damon smiled, seeming to really consider my question as he moves closer, 'you want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger'. He stopped about a foot away from me, and I caught myself looking into his eyes for what must have been seconds. Breaking the silence, I asked, 'so what do you want?'

Damon seemed strangely stunned by that question, looking down, 'I…I' he stuttered, 'um'.

Before he could continue, a car horn beeped behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see my parents car coming around the corner. 'It's my parents,' I said laughing, turning back around. When I turned back to face Damon, he was eve closer than before.

'I want you to get everything you're looking for,' Damon said, looking deeply into my eyes. 'But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet,' he said with a smirk.

*** _End Scene from 3x22_ ***

I smiled up at him, trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest and keep my face calm at the sudden realization that had smacked me in the face. I couldn't figure out what to say as Damon looked at me with almost a sad face. Then, he said 'Goodnight Elena' and disappeared

I staggered a step back the moment that Damon disappeared. A vampire. I had just been talking to a vampire. And I had no clue until he told me, no _compelled me_, to forget about him. I hadn't even been sure that I believed all my parents stories about the old days, when vampires dominated and controlled the new settlement of Mystic Falls.

My parents beeped the horn again and I shook myself out of my stupor and forced myself to stop staring where his face had been a second before he'd completely disappeared. Regaining control over myself, I walked over to my parents car as calm as possible.

Opening the door, I slid into the car to see my mum turned around in her seat with a concerned expression. 'Everything ok sweetie?' she asked with her brow crinkled. At first I thought she had seen the vampire disappear, but then remembered why I had called my parents in the first place. 'Oh yea, fine. Matt and I had a fight and I just wanted to go home,' I said with a weak smile. Mum seemed to accept that, and turned back forwards. I could hear my parents chattering away in the front seat, but couldn't make myself concentrate for long enough to figure out if they were talking about me or something else.

I had just met my first vampire. According to my parents' description of vampires, I should be dead by now. Vampires would always attack humans for blood, and they had no emotions except anger and hunger. They had told me that the only reason a vampire would look at a human was for dinner.

But I had to admit, as much as it might appal my parents, that Damon hadn't seemed like the bloodthirsty monster that they had described. He hadn't hurt me. If anything, he had been charming and flirty.

Though he did compel me. Which is basically mind control. But then, that was only to stop me from telling anyone that he was here, for whatever reason. At that thought, I almost felt my mouth open to call for mum, but then I closed it. Why should I tell on him? He hadn't hurt me at all, and he didn't seem like he planned on hurting anyone. And apart from the fact that he tried to _force _me to not tell anyone, he had been so… gentlemanly. And nice. And charming. If he had been anyone else I wouldn't think twice about keeping his innocent-seeming secret.

I settled back into the car seat, looking up at our house as we pulled into the driveway. My mind was still racing, but it was also made up. Unless something changed, I wasn't going to tell anyone about my strange encounter with Damon.

The car suddenly jolted to a stop, and I was pulled out of my reverie. Dad was jumping out of the car, and when I looked around I saw Jeremy in the doorway. With my heart in my throat, I quickly fumbled with the door handle, forcing it open and rushing out of the car. By the time I got to the doorway Dad was hugging Jeremy, who was sobbing into his shirt, in a loud and harsh way that spoke of a loss of control.

'Jeremy,' Dad said firmly but gently. 'What's wrong?'

Jeremy pulled away from Dad, looked at me and then looked behind me at Mum, and said 'It's Jenna'.

**Please Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
